1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular control object determination system that includes, an object detector for detecting an object that is present in the direction of travel of a vehicle, a travel locus estimator for estimating a future travel locus of the vehicle, and a control object determiner for determining a control object based on a detection result obtained by the object detector, a travel locus estimated by the travel locus estimator, and predetermined control object determination conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3183501 discloses a vehicular travel control system in which a future travel locus of a subject vehicle is estimated, and when tracking control is carried out by employing a preceding vehicle present on the travel locus as a control object, if it is detected that the subject vehicle changes lanes, the travel locus is shifted parallel by an amount corresponding to the width of the lane so as to set a new travel locus, and tracking control is carried out by employing a preceding vehicle present on the new travel locus as a control object. The Publication also discloses a vehicular travel control system in which, when it is detected that a subject vehicle changes lanes, tracking control is stopped or temporarily suspended, and when a driver thereafter operates a switch, tracking control is carried out by employing as a control object a new preceding vehicle on a travel locus of the subject vehicle.
In the above-mentioned former vehicular travel control system, the travel locus that has been estimated before changing lanes is shifted parallel to give a travel locus after changing lanes, but the actual travel locus after changing lanes does not always coincide with that obtained by shifting parallel the travel locus estimated before changing lanes and, in particular, there is a possibility that an erroneous determination might occur when determining whether or not a preceding vehicle that is far away from the subject vehicle is a control object. Further, in the above-mentioned latter vehicular travel control system, when the subject vehicle changes lanes, tracking control is stopped or temporarily suspended and the tracking control is not resumed until the driver operates a switch, resulting in a deterioration of convenience.